No Turning Back
by SilverWing108
Summary: He awakes in a hospital ward and then commits suicide soon after. Twoshot. Contains character death, SasuNaru and NaruSaku. Couldn't come up with a better title. Rewritten.
1. Naruto

**This was something I came up with on a whim. Rewritten, hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

His fingers twitched once, and then twice. Eyelids flutters open to reveal cerulean orbs. He blinks a few times as he adjusts to the light.

White; that's all he sees. Aside from the occasional spot of color here and there, everything else was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the curtains, the tables, the sheets, everything was white, not unlike an asylum, or at least, what he thinks an asylum would look like.

The only sound he hears in the room of white was the dull, repetitive beeping he hears from his right, which he comes to realize that it was the machine detecting his heartbeat. He then realizes that he was in a hospital.

As he tries to sit up, he grunts as he feels several sources of sharp stinging pain on his arms, and he looks down to see tubes attached to him by his arms. His brows furrows as he tugs at the tubes, pulling them out. He then notices bandages on his arms, and he wonders what had happened. But as he tries to recall, his head starts to throb painfully and he feels like something was trying to block him from remembering.

He temporarily gives up to glance around the room. His attention was immediately drawn to the white vase containing flowers. In the plain white room, the vibrant colours of the flowers stood out painfully. His lip twitches upwards at the thought of someone bothering to visit him and bring him flowers.

His attention was then brought to the lone window of the hospital ward, covered by a white curtain, through which light was filtering through. He places both feet on the ground, peels the sheets off him, and pushes himself up, attempting to stand. It takes a bit of effort, and he assumes that he has been in a coma, and for quite a while seeing as his muscles haven't been used for quite some time. He stretches a bit before placing a foot forward one step, and he nearly falls back down. One step at a time, he walks toward the window.

As he reaches, he pulls open the window, and was momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness shining on his eyes. He stares out at the surroundings, at the petals dancing around playfully in the wind, flowers in full bloom, realizing that it was spring. He subconsciously notes that he was quite high up, and least 10 stories or more. He pushes open the window, and feels a gentle wind blowing on his face. He closes his eyes, enjoying the breeze and the sweet smell of spring for a moment, before he opens them again. He places a hand out of the window, and smiles at the sight of a sakura petal falling into his palm. He brings the arm back towards him, and stares down at the petal, feeling a sudden forgetfulness. He feels like he's being reminded of something; of someone. He faintly recalls a girl with hair the same shade as the sakura petal, smiling at him, but her face was missing. He clutches his head as a sudden onslaught of pain hits him, and the sakura petal was crushed in his fist.

As the pain starts to fade away, he opens his palm again to see a crushed petal, and he somehow feels lonely. A drop of water hits him palm, and he brings up the other hand to his face, realizing that he's crying. He doesn't know why, but he feels sad, empty, as if he's forgetting something important. But what was it? Before he realizes it, he whispers out, "Sakura…"

And all of a sudden, his memories come rushing back to him, and he clutches his head as the memories all play in his mind. He remembers why he was here.

He furiously rips out the bandages on both his arms, tearing open wounds, and he thinks bitterly, "Why am I still alive?"

He watches, satisfied, as blood spills out of his wounds, down his arms, and onto the ground. He cringes a little at the pain, but thinks that it was nothing compared to what he felt inside. And now he feels hollow. He smiles a crooked smile.

He lifts his head and continues to stare out the window with complete disregard to the wound. Both his hands were hanging by his side, blood slowly travelling down his palms, down his fingers, and dripping onto the floor. Soon, there were pools of blood by his side, and right in the middle was a sakura petal, crushed, and stained with his blood.

He hears footsteps nearing his ward, and then stopping right outside. He wonders who it was, and subconsciously, he knew that there could only be one person. He doesn't turn around to check who it was; he doesn't care. He wonders why the person didn't do anything.

As he gazes out the open window, he whispers an apology, lost in the wind. _"I'm sorry." _He feels empty, as if he doesn't exist, he feels despair, grief, and he wants to die, and most of all, he feels regret.

Tears continue to stream down his cheeks as he took a step forward, placing both arms on the window sill as he lifts himself up. With body halfway out the window, he voices out loud to both the visitor and to himself, as if trying to convince, "There's no turning back now." He pushes himself forward a bit, and then he hears a familiar voice screaming his name.

He turns his head to look at the visitor for the first time, and isn't surprised to see who it was. "Goodbye, Sasuke," he bids one last farewell, and tries to give his best smile. He pushes himself forward and out of the window, and he feels himself falling at a high speed, wind rushing past him. He feels as if he was flying, even if only for just a short moment.

They say that right before you die your life flashes before you. He doesn't see his life flashing before him, instead, all that occupies his mind was that one face, that pink hair and those beautiful emerald eyes. He whispers one last time, his last word, "Sakura…"

As he falls, the last face he sees, though, was Sasuke's desperate, sorrowful, lonely, and crying face. He regrets a little, feeling selfish for leaving Sasuke like this. But he couldn't turn back, there was nowhere else for him to go, no path except this. He shuts his eyes to rest. The last words and last voice he hears is a despair and grief filled scream that echoes in his head, "NARUTO!"

And for that last split second of his life, he wonders if he should have done this.

* * *

**End of first part. One more chapter to go. :) Next chapter would be Sasuke's POV. Leave a review to tell me what you think! **


	2. Sasuke

**Okay here's the second chapter, Sasuke's POV. Rewritten. :)**

* * *

He was a busy man. Being the director of a company, his life was hectic, and love-life non-existent. Some say it's because he's asexual, some say that maybe he just hasn't found the 'right one' yet, and others, the ones who knew him well, know that it was because he was in an unrequited love. In his extremely busy everyday life, he makes it a point to clear up a space in his packed schedule to visit the blonde every day.

Today, just like any other day, he comes to visit the blonde, this day, with a bouquet of flowers. He changes to flowers once every week. The staffs at the hospital, the nurses and the doctors, all greet him on his way, used to his presence in the hospital, seeing as to how he has been visiting every day for the past few years. Some envy the blonde patient, for having someone love him so much, to this extent. Others, pity the Uchiha, for loving someone who could never wake up.

He visits the blonde with renewed hope every day, and when he arrives at the ward to see the blonde still lying asleep on the bed, he feels a slight disappointment. He walks forward to the vase, takes out the old flowers from the week before, changes the water, and places the new bouquet of flowers into the white vase. Satisfied with his work, he brings the old flowers out to throw.

On his way back to the ward, he starts thinking about what to talk to the blonde about today. He never once received a reply, but he still talked to him, believing that the blonde could hear what he said, that it would be an encouragement, that the blonde would eventually wake up. He hopes and prays for the day to arrive as soon as possible.

Just as he enters the ward, he sees a horrifying, eerie, and yet enchantingly beautiful sight.

He sees bright blonde hair ruffling in the wind, face void of emotion, while beautiful blue eyes swirling with emotion, of which he identified loneliness, grief, regret, anger, and sorrow. He sees the both arms hanging beside him full of scars and wounds open, blood flowing down his arms, pooling on the ground beside him, drowning a crushed sakura petal on the floor, and then he realizes bitterly what that lost look on his face was about. He mentally curses that pink-haired girl.

He sees the man he loves in a hospital gown, surrounded by blood, with his face showing so much emotion, and yet at the same time, not at all, and he believes that it was one of the most eerie, and yet most beautiful and unforgettable sights he has ever seen.

He was mesmerized, too mesmerized to realize what he was doing, or what he was not doing. He was too enchanted to realize what he should do before it was too late; at the rate the blood was spilling.

He then catches him whispering to no one in particular, _"I'm sorry." _He then wonders why, and to whom was it for.

He then sees the tears streaming down his face, and he somehow understands that those were the kind of tears that could never be wiped away, the tears that he experience long ago before the blonde went into coma. His chest clenches and his heart races, feeling a deep unsettlement and anxiety in him. Those tears, that look, this was exactly like before.

Before he realizes it, he sees the love of his life lifting himself off the ground, and body was halfway through the window. He then hears him say, "There's no turning back now." And he knows what the blonde meant.

When he sees the blonde pushing himself forward a bit, he screams out to the blonde, "Naruto!" Hoping he could stop his moment, even just for a while, enough for him to pull the blonde back and off the window, out from danger.

As he rushes forward, Naruto turns his head back to look at him for the first time, and his heart races. "Goodbye, Sasuke." He hears the blonde bid his last farewell and one last forced smile, before giving the last push and fell out the window.

All these years, he has been waiting for the blonde to wake up, to say his name, to see his smile; but just not like this.

He looks out the window to see the one thing he loved, the person more precious to him than his own life, falling at a rapid speed towards his death, and he sees the blonde shutting his eyes, mouth forming the word, 'Sakura'. He hates the girl with all his heart.

Tears start to pour out his eyes, and his hand clutches at the clothe right where his heart is. He feels as if his heart has been torn out of his chest and then shattered to a million pieces. He wonders how he could ever go on.

He screams his whole heart out, shouting the name of the person he loves, "NARUTO!"

The love of his life had just died.

That night, as he was driving home in his car, he comes to a decision. He speeds up his car rather noticeably. He turns a different way, a route that passes a cliff. At the curve, he doesn't move to turn the steering wheel, and he lets the car drive off the cliff and fall into the water below. That night, he commits suicide by driving off a cliff. His world had been shattered, the center of his world was gone, and the only reason why he was alive was dead.

As he drowns, the only thing that occupies his mind was Naruto. He thinks of everything that has happened, of all the happy moments, how they met, how they grew to become friends, and then how Sakura came and ruined everything. He closes his eyes shut.

He sincerely hopes that there was such thing as an afterlife, maybe then he would be able to see Naruto again, and maybe this time he could save him.

If there was such thing as reincarnation, he hopes he would be able to meet Naruto again in his next life, as he was sure that he would fall in love with him all over again. Maybe this time, they would get their happy ending. The next time, he wishes that a certain pink-haired girl wouldn't be in the picture, that his love would be requited. One life worth of unrequited love was enough for him. But if it was for Naruto, if it was for his happiness, he wouldn't mind suffering another life of unrequited love. Just for Naruto.

Tears slip from his eyes, mixing and being lost in the ocean. All the times they spent together flashes before him, the happy moments, the quarrels, the sad times, and the last image lingers in his mind; the image from the hospital ward earlier on.

More tears escape his eyes, bubbles from his mouth as his lungs started to fill with salty water the more he swallows, and his lungs start to burn. And right before he dies, before he blacks out, he breathes out one last word, a name, "Naruto…"

He just wishes he could see the blonde's happy smile again.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Like it/hate it? Leave a review to tell me what you think! I love reviews! :3**


End file.
